Cherry Blossom
by Seongheeart
Summary: Madara Uchiha seorang guru magang yang mengajar di Konoha High School. Dia menyukai muridnya yaitu Haruno Sakura, sayangnya seorang sensei tidak boleh mencintai muridnya.
1. chapter 1

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Esmeraldat Foxburre

Main Chara : Uchiha Madara x Haruno Sakura.

Judul : Cherry Blossom

Eps 1

Apakah ini musim semi?

Padahal ini adalah musim panas, entah kenapa setiap kali melihat helaian rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tertiup oleh angin, rasanya di Konoha High School terasa sangat hangat seperti di musim semi dengan guguran kelopak bunga sakura. Warna bibirnya yang merah, bagaikan buah Cherry yang ingin sekali aku makan.

Cantik.

Aku melihat sosok murid ku yang berlari bersama temannya, mereka sedang bermain lempar bola di lapangan, setiap langkahnya terlihat seperti melayang di atas udara. Karena terlalu kagum melihatnya, aku sampai lupa ada sebuah benda yang datang melesat kencang ke arah ku.

"Madara sensei Awas!" Teriak salah satu siswa yang memperingatkan akan kehadiran datangnya benda itu, sayangnya aku tersadar ketika sebuah bola sepak sudah sampai di wajah ku.

Dhuagh!

Aku pun terjatuh ke tanah dan hidung ku berdarah.

"Ga gawat!" Ucap Syok siswa yang memperingatkan ku atas kedatangan bola yang mendarat di wajah ku.

"Si, siapa yang menendang bola ini ke arah ku?!" Gerutu ku kesal sambil memegang bola dan 'Akh!' aku baru saja mendapatkan pelakunya yang diam diam mengendap endap pergi dari kerumunan murid lainnya dari lapangan.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! LARI 100 KALI KELILINGI LAPANGAN!" Amuk ku yang membuat dirinya berdiri kaku seperti patung.

"100 KALI! tapi itu terlalu banyak Madara Sensei!" Keluhnya dengan wajah memohon.

"Dan aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja!"

"Lagi pula biasanya sensei kan selalu bisa menghindari bola yang selalu datang ke arah mu." lanjutnya dengan memperagakan diri ku yang selalu bisa menghindari bola dengan gaya kerennya.

"Baiklah, 200 kali keliling lapangan" ucap ku

"APA! SENSEI!"

"cepat lari!" perintahku padanya dan dia pun mulai berlari.

"Huh, Sepertinya aku terlalu lengah. Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan. Bodoh sekali kau Madara. Sampai terkena bola sepak begitu" Gerutu ku sambi melihat naruto yang berlari memutari lapangan.

"Apa aku harus ke UKS sekarang, untuk mengobati luka ku." Pikir ku dan aku berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sambil memegang hidung ku yang berdarah.

"Naruto! Aku akan pergi ke UKS, jadi kau hanya perlu berlari 10 putaran saja." Naruto yang tadinya berlari dengan sangat lunglai, tetapi ketika mendengar hukumannya berkurang dia pun menambah kecepatan larinya supaya hukumannya cepat selesai.

Ketika sampai di UKS aku pun terkejut, ketika aku mendapatkan sosok siswi rambut merah muda yang ku lihat di lapangan ada di dalam ruangan UKS, aku melihatnya sedang memasukkan kotak P3K kedalam lemari kaca yang berada di atas dinding. Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya ketika melihat ku.

"Madara Sensei!" ucapnya dengan nada canggung.

"Kenapa kau ada di UKS Haruno Sakura?" Tanya ku.

"Sensei sendiri kenapa datang ke UKS?" Tanyanya pada ku dengan senyum.

"Ah, Aku hanya ingin mengobati hidung ku, yang terkena bola." Jawab ku canggung sambil membuang muka ke arah lain ruangan supaya wajah blusing ku tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Pasti Sakit? Ini karena Naruto kan?! Anak itu memang ceroboh sensei!"

"Tapi, aneh juga. Biasanya kalau ada bola yang datang ke arah mu, pasti kau selalu bisa menghindarkan?" pikirnya dan anak itu melihat ke arah ku.

"Apa sensei kurang sehat?" Tanya anak itu yang wajahnya mendekati diri ku.

"Tidak, aku sehat." Akan tetapi darah di hidungku keluar kembali dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Ah! Darahnya keluar!" teriak histeris Sakura.

"Sini biar aku obati." tangan sakura yang memegan tisu menyentuh hidung ku, hingga membuat wajah ku terdorong mendangah ke atas dengan sangat tekerjut.

"Kalau hidungnya berdarah, wajah mu harus ke atas sensei." Ucapnya yang seakan tahu cara mengatasi hidung ku yang berdarah. tapi

'Aku kan tidak mimisan'

secara refleks tangan ku pun memegang tangan Sakura yang menyentuh hidung ku. Karena aku malu jika tangannya menyentuh hidung ku. Dia nampak terkejut ketika tangannya aku pegang dan aku langsung merebut tisu dari tangannya dengan agak kasar.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Aku kembali mendangahkan wajah ku untuk mengurangi rasa canggung ku. Karena dia ada di ruangan yang sama dengan ku, aku jadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya, tapi apakah itu sopan atau tidak. Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya. Aku menarik napas dan memberanikan diri ku untuk bertanya. Sejujurnya aku agak takut dengan pertanyaan yang akan aku ajukan pada dirinya.

"Sakura." Aku membuka mulut ku.

"Ya."

"Boleh aku bertanya?" lirik ku pada dirinya yang masih berdiri di dekat diri ku.

"Tanyakan saja." dia tersenyum ke arah ku.

"Menurut mu, apakah aneh jika ada seorang laki-laki yang menyukai seorang wanita yang jauh lebih muda darinya?" aku melihat wajah Sakura yang agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku. Akh apakah pertanyaan ku ini tidak sopan?

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic creator : Esmeraldat Foxburre

Pairing : MadaxSaku

Eps 2

"Maksud sensei? Sensei menyukai seorang wanita!" Tanya dirinya yang terlihat ingin tahu dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Akh, tidak tidak begitu." ucap ku kikuk.

"Ayolah beritahu saja aku, mungkin aku bisa membantu mu." tawarnya dengan senang hati. Sepertinya dia terlihat senang ketika sensei yang ada di depan matanya ini punya seorang kekasih. Akh aku tidak tahu, jika dia tahu kalau aku suka dengan dirinya. Mungkin aku bisa di bunuh oleh semua orang dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Itu, Itu rahasia. Tapi rasanya seperti kejahatan jika aku menyukai seorang wanita yang jauh lebih muda dari ku."

"Memangnya berapa tahun perbadaan mu dengannya?" Tanya Sakura pada ku.

"Aku tidak ingin menjawab. Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana perasaan mu jika di sukai oleh orang yang lebih tua dari mu?" Tanya ku sambil meliriknya. Sakura terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau aku, mmm tidak masalah. Asalkan dia tidak terlalu tua untuk ku." Jawabnya dengan yakin pada ku. lalu aku mulai melangkah mendekati dirinya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Jika orang itu berusia seperti diri ku bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Tanya ku dengan sangat serius, hingga membuat dirinya terdiam di depan ku. Tapi yang mengejutkan pun datang melewati kaki Sakura, yaitu Tikus putih yang baru saja hadir di ruang UKS.

GYAAAAA TIKUS!

Sakura pun teriak dan loncat ke arah ku, aku pun menangkapnya. Hanya saja kaki ku terpeleset di keset yang aku injak, ketika Sakura ku tungkap aku pun terdorong oleh beban yang di berikan olehnya dan kami berdua terjatuh kelantai dan entah bagaimana caranya bibirnya hinggap di bibir ku dan kami berdua sama-sama terkejut.

"Ma, maaf!" Sakura langsung bangun dan lari keluar dari ruang UKS dengan wajah blusing. Sementara aku hanya terbengong di tempat dan berpikir apa yang baru saja terjadi?! PADA DIRI KU!

'Akh! Madara! Apa yang baru saja terjadi!' Teriak hati ku

Di dalam ruang guru aku menyembunyikan wajah ku di lipatan kedua tangan di atas meja. Saat ini wajah ku terlihat merona merah. Aku tidak ingin siapa pun di ruangan ini melihat wajah ku yang terbakar karena malu.

"Madara sensei kenapa?" Tanya Kurinai guru seni kepada Asuma seorang guru yang mengajar kimia.

"Entahlah. Dari tadi dia sudah seperti itu, di mejanya." mereka berdua melihat ke arah ku dengan wajah heran dan aku merubah posisi kepala ku ke arah lain supaya tidak di lihat oleh mereka, sayangnya aku mendapatkan sosok wajah Hasirama yang sangat dekat di hadapan ku.

"GYAAAAA!" Jerit ku dalam hati.

"Hei Madara, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit. Lihat wajah mu merah sekali!" Tanya Hasirama pada ku sambil menunjukkan kaca kecil yang sengaja di sodorkan ke wajah ku.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan Hasirama! Singkirkan kaca itu dari wajah ku." Dengan sangat kasar aku menutup kaca yang ada di hadapan ku.

"Hei aku Khawatir pada mu."

"Apa kau demam?" Tanya dirinya sambil menyentuh dahi ku. Aku pun langsung menepis tangannya dari dahi ku.

"Aku sehat!" Ucap ku dengan nada tinggi.

"Lalu kenapa? saat kau masuk ruang guru. Wajah mu sudah merah begitu." Tanya nya ingin tahu yang sampai wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajah ku.

"Jangan terlalu dekat begitu Hasirama, kau mengganggu sekali." Secara reflek aku pun menghindarkan wajah penasarannya itu.

tidak berapalama Kurinai sensei dan Asuma sensei beranjak dari ruang guru.

"Oh ia, Madara sensei. Jika hari ini kau kurang sehat. Kau bisa ijin lebih awal." Kurinai menasehati ku.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak sakit." Jawab ku cengir pada kurinai yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Baiklah, aku hanya Khawatir kalau kau sedang demam, wajah mu merah sekali soalnya." Lalu dia pun pergi.

"Masa?! Wajah ku masih terlihat merah." Karena tidak percaya aku pun melihat kaca yang berada di meja ku dan aku melihat wajah ku yang bagaikan tomat.

"Yaa ampun! Apakah semua orang di ruangan ini melihat wajah ku yang bagaikan tomat." Aku pun langsung melipat kedua tangan ku ke atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajah ku.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa Madara?" Tanya Hasirama yang aneh melihat tingkah ku sambil melipatkan ke dua tangan dibadannya dan duduk santai di atas kursinya.

". . ." Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?!" Tebak Hasirama yang sampai membuat ku loncat dari kursi ku dengan sangat waspada.

"Itu, Itu tidak mungkin Hasirama!" Jawab ku gugup dan panik. Tapi dia memicingkan kedua matanya pada ku.

"Ahhh~~~, jadi benarkan kau jatuh cinta?" dia tersenyum dengan ekspresi menggodai diri ku. Aku masih mematung dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, juga ke sekeliling ruang kelas. Aku Khawatir ada orang lain selain Hasirama di ruangan ini.

"Akh! Berisik! bahaya kalau ada orang lain yang dengar." Aku langsung membengkam mulutnya. Hasirama mencoba membuka bengkaman tangan ku dari mulutnya.

"Ya ampun Madara! Jadi benar kau jatih cinta hebat! Ahaha!"

"BERISIK DAN JANGAN TERTAWA APA ITU LUCU!" teriak ku pada Hasirama. Tanpa sadar aku pun jadi mengeluarkan suara keras karena dirinya yang mentertawai ku.

"Wajar saja, wajah mu merah. Aku pikir kau sakit. Ahaha."

"Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin orang enerjik seperti diri mu akan sakit."

"Kecuali sakit akan cinta. Ahaha"

"Sudahlah jangan mentertawai ku begitu Hasirama!"

"Ayo ceritakan pada ku, siapa wanita yang kau sukai itu." Tiba-tiba saja Hasirama duduk dekat dengan ku sambil berbisik di telinga.

"Aku tidak mau menceritakannya." Jawab ku acuh.

"Hey ayolah kita ini sudah berteman sangat lama sekali, apa kau tidak ingin berbagi cerita pada ku." Hasirama merangkul ku dan aku hanya melirik saja pada dirinya. Ya mungkin kalau aku meceritakannya pada Hasirama, dia bisa memberikan pendapat untuk ku.

"Hei Hasirama, Apa aku terlalu tua untuk menyukai seorang anak perempuan berusia 16th?" Tanya ku sedikit malu.

"Memangnya usia mu sudah berapa tahun Madara?" tanyanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Akh kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh si Hasirama!" Ucap ku kesal.

"Ahaha, aku saja tidak tahu usia ku sudah berapa tahun." tawanya sambil menunjuk dirinya, kerah baju ku pun longgar mendengar Jawabnya itu.

"Seriuslah seidikit Hasirama." ucap ku ketus dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku serius Madara! karena aku juga tidak tahu usia mu sudah berapa tahun, hidup di dunia ini." Hasirama memasang wajah sangat serius juga menyeramkan yang hampir wajahnya ingin sekali aku adukan dengan kepala ku.

"25th." Jawab ku ketus, Hasirama langsung berpose berpikir dengan sangat serius.

"Ayolah! Tidak usah sok keren begitu berpikirnya."

"Hemmm." Dia masih saja terlihat sok keren.

"Menurut ku itu masih normal, jika kau menyukai anak perempuan berusia 16th." ucapnya dengan yakin pada ku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya seperti mendapatkan harapan baru.

"Lalu apa menerut mu? Jika aku menyukai siswi ku sendiri?" Hasirama langsung melotot ketika mendengar pertanyaan ku itu. Akh! Ekspresi yang sama ketika aku mengajukan pertanyaan ku yang bodoh pada Haruno Sakura.

"Tentu saja itu salah Madara!" Suara ketus ini yang tak asing ku dengar, baru saja datang masuk ke ruang guru. Ya dialah Tobirama Senju, adik dari Hasirama Senju yang mengajar di satu sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya. Dari awal aku dekat dengan Hasirama, adiknya sangat tidak suka sekali dengan ku.

"Tobirama?! Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Tanya Hasirama pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja, aku mendengar percakapan kalian dari A sampai Z!" Jawabnya ketus sambil berjalan ke arah meja ku.

"Penguping" Bisik ku pelan. Setelah sampai di meja ku, Tobirama meletakkan sebuah map cokelat. Aku bertanya-tanya di otak ku, map apa itu? kenapa dia berikan itu pada ku.

"Hari ini Kakashi sensei tidak bisa masuk untuk mengajar kelas 1-B, jadi dia meminta ku untuk menggantikan dirinya." 'Kalau begitu untuk apa benda itu di letakkan di meja ku.' aku melirik map cokelat yang berada di atas meja

"Sayangnya jam mengajar ku bertabrakan dengan jadwal kelas kakashi sensei, karena itu aku datang ke ruangan ini untuk menemui mu dan menggantikan diri ku." Jelas Tobirama pada ku, tunggu kelas 1-B bukannya itu kelas Haruno Sakura?! APA! AKU HARUS MENGAJAR DI KELAS ITU! Mau di apakan wajah ku ini ketika bertemu dengannya! apalagi dengan pristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di ruang UKS barusan! Wajah ku kembali merona, tapi sayangnya lamunan ku di buyarkan dengan ucapan Tobirama yang tidak enak di dengar.

"Hei Madara! Jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk mencintai murid mu. Apa kau ini sudah tidak waras! sampai kau menyukai siswi mu sendiri!" Aku terpukul mendengarnya dengan ucapan tajamnya itu.

"Sadarlah sedikit! Kau ini sensei! Kau bisa saja merusak nama baik seorang sensei bukan hanya kau tapi sensei yang lain juga bisa rusak karena mu."

'Tanpa kau bilang itu aku sudah tahu, dasar sok tahu sekali kau Tobirama.' ucapku dalam hati dan aku langsung mengambil map coklat yang ada di meja ku dan aku beranjak keluar. Ketika aku sudah keluar ruang guru, Tobirama teriak dari pintu.

"Madara! Hari ini anak Kelas 1-B akan ujian, jadi kau tidak perlu mengajar di kelas itu!" dia melihat ku terus melangkah

"Apa dia mendengar?"

Tadi Tobirama bilang apa ya? Kalau tidak salah dengar kelas 1-B melaksanakan ujian dan aku tidak perlu mengajar di kelas itu. Ujian?

Aku langsung membuka map coklat untuk mengetahui isinya yang ternyata soal matematika.

"Akhh Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan murid di dalam kelas itu, aku hanya perlu membagikan soalnya dan menunggu mereka selesai mengerjakannya. Tidak ku sadari kelas 1-B sudah ada di depan mata ku.

"Bagaimana ini! Aku jadi segan untuk masuk ke dalam." Aku pun hanya berjalan mondar mandir di depan kelas 1-B

'Profesional sedikit Madara! sampingkan masalah pribadi mu dan bekerjalah secara profesional.' Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk memegang handle pintu kelas 1-B. Aku menarik napas, tapi ternyata di balik pintu ada dua orang anak yang tertawa menyeringai untuk menunggu pintu itu terbuka.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya diri ku sudah mulai tenang dan aku sudah mulai berani untuk mendorong pintu kelas yang terbuka agak renggang. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengajar atau pun masuk ke tiap kelas, entah kenapa sejak aku menyukai siswi ku sendiri aku jadi takut masuk kelas 1-B

Ngiiikk

Pintu kelas pun berdecit ketika aku dorong.

Tuk

Sebuah hapusan papan tulis terjatuh diatas kepala ku ketika pintu terbuka

"Yahaha Kakashi sensei! Kena!" Ketawa cekikikkan si rambut pirang dengan wajah jailnya bersama kedua temannya si rambut jabrik pecinta anjing yang tanpa tahu kalau hapusan itu jatuh tepat di kepala ku. Tapi ketika dia sadar kalau yang mereka tertawai itu adalah Aku.

"UAAHHHH MADARA SENSEI!" Teriak mereka ketakutan dengan wajah pucat pasi yang melihat ku mengeluarkan aura gelap berbentuk tengkorak (Susano O) yang akan sewaktu-waktu mengamuk.

"Ba, Bagaimana bisa Madara sensei yang datang!" Naruto terlihat panik.

"Gawat, pasti aku kena hukuman lagi olehnya." Gerutunya yang Khawatir ketika aku lirik dengan tajam.

"NARUTO! KIBA! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR!" Amuk ku.

"TIDAK!" Jerit naruto. Kiba dan Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesu.

"Tapi, kenapa Madara Sensei yang masuk kelas kami! Ini kan jam mengajarnya Kakashi Sensei." Tanya seorang siswa yang selalu menggunakan masker dan juga Kacamata hitam bulat yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tertutup, ya dialah Agurame Shino. Dia terlihat sangat keberatan dengan kehadiran ku di kelas 1-B. Ya bukan hanya Shino tapi seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Hari ini Kakashi Sensei tidak bisa mengajar." Aku berjalan ke meja guru.

"Apa dia sakit?" Tanya salah satu siswa yang terlihat agak malas, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia sakit atau tidak. Tapi Tobirama Sensei menyuru ku untuk menggantikan dirinya."

"Yaah bagaimana ini, kenapa Madara Sensei yang mengajar kelas kita." Murid murid terlihat merumpi karena tidak suka aku menggantikan guru favorit mereka. Dan aku pun juga melihat ke arah Sakura dan saat mata kami beradu pandang tanpa sadar aku dan sakura membuang muka karena malu dan canggung. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri ku kembali, setelah kembali tenang aku mulai berinteraksi dengan murid di dalam kelas.

"Tenang saja, hari ini aku tidak mengajar kelas kalian. Karena hari ini waktunya ujian matematika!"

"APA UJIAN!" Teriak histeris semua murid di kelas 1-B. Begitu pun Sakura yang terlihat kaget meloncat dari kursinya ketika mendengar kata ujian.

"Akh! kenapa si, waktu ujian Matematika malah Madara Sensei yang masuk kelas ini." Keluh siswi berambut pirang panjang yang poni kanannya menutupi mata kanannya sambil memegang dahinya, siswi itu bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Susah juga ya, kalau Madara sensei yang mengawasinya. Matanya terlalu tajam." Bisik seorang siswi berambut cepol yang bernama Tenten kepada Ino yang duduk di belakangnya.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan murid kelas 1-B

"Peraturan Ujian ini, . . ." Oh ia. Hari ini ujian, aku malah menghukum kedua murid ku di koridor! Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas dan memanggil kembali masuk Naruto dan Kiba kedalam kelas.

"Naruto! Kiba! Masuklah aku membatalkan hukuman ku pada kalian."

"YEAY!" mereka berdua terlihat gembira.

"Karena hari ini kelas kalian akan ujian." Mereka pun langsung terlihat lunglai.

"Sudahlah sensei kita di luar saja."

"Benar itu Naruto, kita di luar saja." ucap naruto tidak semangat bersama Kiba. Aku pun menghampiri mereka dan membawa mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku mulai membagikan lembaran soal ujian pada murid di dalam kelas, pertama-tama aku membagikan soal unian pada Sakura. Aku memberikan soal itu padanya tanpa melihatnya dan dia pun juga tidak melihat ku hanya menatapi soal ujiannya, tapi dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah ku dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu ketika aku mulai beranjak ke kursi di belakangnya.

"Sensei" Aku berhenti berjalan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu di dalam sana" dia memalingkan wajahnya dari ku yang Sepertinya menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Aku tahu dan aku sudah melupakannya." Jawab ku dengan tenang walau itu terdengar sangat dingin di telinga semua orang. Walau pada nyatanya aku tidak bisa melupakan pristiwa itu, tanpa sadar, wajah ku hampir saja terlihat memalukan di dalam kelas. Sakura terlihat kaget walau aku tidak melihatnya, tapi di belakang Sakura sosok Naruto terlihat ingin tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh kami berdua dan aku langsung meletakkan soal ujian di meja Naruto. Di belakang Naruto, terlihat siswa yang satu marga dengan ku, ya dialah Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu terlihat sok Cool, tapi kini aku melihatnya dia sedang mencoret-coret sebuah sketch book. Tanpa tahu apa yang di gambarnya aku merebutnya dan diapun terkejut.

"Aku sita! Ini bukan waktunya pelajaran seni." Dia terlihat kesal tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Soal ujian sudah di berikan, sekarang kalian bisa mengerjakannya. Peraturan ujian ini adalah DI LARANG MENCONTEK!" Tegas ku pada semua murid, setelah membagikan semua soal ujian di dalam kelas

"Tidak Asik! Kalau bukan Kakashi sensei!" Gerutu Naruto dengan lantang di mejanya. Aku langsung melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tajam.

"Apa kau keberatan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh, Yah! Aku tidak suka Madara sensei di kelas ini!" Keluhnya dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Kau suka dengan Kakashi Sensei karena dia akan tidur saat ujian kan, jadi kalian bisa mencontek." Tembak ku ke pada seluruh isi kelas. Semuanya tersentak kaget.

"Hehehe hebat sekali dia bisa baca pikiran kami, apa saringgannya sehebat itu" Shikamaru terlihat terkekeh.

Pletak

batang kapur pun melayang di dahinya.

"Sayangnya ini hanya fanfiction dengan genree slice of live. aku tidak bisa menggunakan saringgan ku seutuhnya. Dari awal cerita ini di mulai, aku ingin sekali mengunakan magekyu saringgan pada penulis Fanfic ini." Di lirik Madara.

Author : AAMPUN MBAH! EH BANG (,ﾟДﾟ) Mas Om

Ujian Matematika pun di mulai para murid berpikir dengan sangat keras, tapi tetap saja bagaimana pun sebagian murid berusaha mencontek rumus di buku catatan mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka dan berjalan perlahan ke salah satu murid yang senang sekali di hukum oleh ku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bisakah kau menutup buku catatan mu." Naruto tampak ke takutan di kursinya ketika melihatbwajah shinigami ku.

"Rocklie! Berhenti melempar kertas jawaban pada Neji!"

"Sial ketahuan!" desah Neji. Mereka ke gep saat aku melihat mereka saling melempar jawaban di sebuah kertas.

"Akhhh! Kalau seperti ini susahkan!" Gerutu Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Tapi di kelas itu anehnya, di saat ujian ada yang sibuk makan. Siapa lagi kalau itu adalah Akimichi Chouji. Aku berjalan ke kekursinya dan merebut cemilannya.

"AKH! CEMILAN KU!"

"Ini bukan jam istirahat Chouji." Aku pun kembali ke kursi dan meletakkan cemilan itu di atas meja.

"Ayolah ini hanya ujian Matematika, kalian tidak perlu mencontek untuk mengerjakannya bukan."

"Akh sial! Susah sekali jika dia yang mengawasi!" Keluh Neji.

"Aku kesal kesal!" Naruto mengacak acak rambutnya.

Tidak berapa lama murid di dalam kelas terlihat tenang dan berusaha untuk mengerjakannya tanpa mencontek, sesekali aku pun melihat Sakura yang duduk di kursinya dan mengerjakan ujiannya dengan tenang. Aku juga pernah mendengar dari sensei di sekolah ini, kalau Sakura adalah murid yang pintar. Sakura yang merasa aku lihati dari kursi, dia merubah posisi duduknya membelakangi ku. Aku pun juga merubah pandangan ku ke arah Sketch Book milik Sasuke. Aku penasaran dengan isi di dalamnya, sejak kapan anak ini sula menggambar, Aku membuka Sketch Book itu dan aku terkejut dengan gambar yang ada di dalamnya.

bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry Blossom In The School

Naruto Fandom

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author Fanfic : Esmeraldat

pair : MadaSaku /di hajar Madara

Eps 4

Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang berada di dalam sketch book milik Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka dia punya hobby seperti itu, menggambar seluruh siswi di dalam kelas. Hanya ada para siswi di sketch booknya dan tidak ada gambar siswa di dalamnya. Apakah para siswi di gambar itu yang meminta untuk di gambar oleh Sasuke. Di sketch book tersebut aku mendapatkan gambar Yamanaka Ino di halaman pertama yang memegang rangkaian bunga. Di halaman kedua aku mendapatkan gambar Sakura, dia terlihat tertawa dengan sangat ceria, aku hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya. Di halaman ketiga aku mendapatkan gambar Tenten yang terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan senyumnya. Hanya saja aku tidak mendapatkan gambar Hyuga Hinata. Apakah karena anak itu pemalu jadi dia tidak meminta Sasuke untuk menggambarnya? Aku melirik Hinata entah kenapa dia tersentak kaget, saat aku lirik.

"A, apa sensei tahu kalau aku memberi jawaban pada kiba lewat line? Padahal suara nya sudah ku diamkan." Pikir Hinata yang sedang membalas line dari Kiba.

line kiba di smartphone Hinata yang berisi :

Kiba :

Hey ayolah Hinata beri tahu aku jawaban no 5, aku lupa rumusnya!

Hinata Reply :

Sebentar Kiba, Sensei melirik ku. Aku akan beri tahu setelah dia tidak melihat ke arah ku.

"Akh sial! Orang itu! Rasanya ingin aku pasangkan Kacamata kuda padanya!" Gerutu Kiba pelan setelah mendapatkan balasan line dari Hinata.

Hmm, mungkin saja. Anak itu selalu terlihat tersipu dan sangat pendiam. Dia bukan anak yang mudah untuk meminta Seseorang untuk menggambarnya ke cuali seseorang diam diam menggambarnya. Tapi boleh juga kemampuan Sasuke dalam seni menggambar, apa dia diajari oleh Sai? Aku melirik ke arah Sai, dia terlihat sangat tenang di mejanya.

"Kenapa Madara sensei melihat ke arah ku, apa dia tahu aku melihat buku catatan? Tapi kalau dia tahu pasti dia akan menghampiri ku kan?" Pikir Sai yang salah satu tangannya berada di kolong meja yang memegang buku catatan.

Teng teng teng

bel sekolah berbunyi itu artinya waktu jam pulang tiba.

"Baiklah semuanya! Jam pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, silahkan kumpulkan soal ujian yang kalian kerjakan" Printah ku pada seluruh murid di dalam kelas.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Seru seluruh murid di dalam kelas. Satu persatu murid-murid di kelas 1-b mengumpulkan lembar ujian di atas meja guru dan yang terakhir mengumpulkan adalah Sasuke.

"Bagus juga gambar mu, apa ini hobby mu yang baru?" Tanya ku pada dirinya yang terlihat agak kesal, sepertinya dia tidak suka jika sketch book itu di lihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menggambar semua siswi di sketch book milik mu?" Dia mengambil sketch booknya dari tangan ku dengan kasar.

"Itu bukan urusan mu, kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali. Madara Sensei." Dan dia pergi begitu saja dengan sangat angkuh.

Haa~~ Desah ku. Benar juga, itu bukan urusan ku, untuk apa aku ingin tahu.

"Ini." Aku meletakkan map coklat yang berisi lembar ujian yang di kerjakan oleh murid 1-b di atas meja Tobirama.

"Terimakasih Madara." Jawabnya

"Ya, sama-sama." Aku berjalan ke meja ku dan mengambil tas dan memasukkan beberapa dokument penting ke dalam tas. Hasirama pun datang ke meja ku dan merangkul ku.

"Hei Madara! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pulang bersama!" Ajak Hasirama dengan sangat gembira.

"Bagaimana dengan adik mu? Bukannya kalian selalu pulang bersama." Tanya ku. Aku melihat ekspresi Hasirama dengan wajah Heran saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak suka sekali dengan Tobirama?"

"Bukannya, adik mu yang tidak suka pada ku?!" Hasirama terlihat menahan tawa.

"Ahaha, ucapan mu kenapa terdengar aneh begitu!"

"Hei apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Teriak ku padanya.

"Ahaha tidak, tidak lupakan saja" Hasirama tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada ku.

"Adik ku memang seperti itu Madara, dia terlalu sangat protektif pada ku atau pun yang menyangkut pada lingkungan di sekitarnya. Kalau dia tidak menyukai mu, tidak mungkin dia meminta diri mu untuk menggantikan dirinya saat mengajar bukan." Jelasnya yang meyakinkan diri ku.

"Akh! Terserahlah! Dia kan adik mu, wajar saja kau membelanya." Aku jalan ke luar meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Hei! Bukannya adik mu juga tidak menyukai ku! Itu sama saja kan!" Hasirama berlari mengejar diri ku yang berjalan di koridor.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah sambil menatap sketch book ditangannya.

"Brengsek! Orang itu melihat isi sketch book ku!" Gerutunya.

di jalan lain, terlihat wajah Chouji yang sangat kesal begitu pun dengan wajah teman-temannya seperti Ino dan Kiba sementara teman yang lainnya terlihat lesu juga ada yang sangat biasa saja seperti Shino.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Madara sensei mengambil cemilan ku dan bukan hanya itu dia juga memakannya ketika sedang mengawas ujian!" Chouji terlihat berapi-api karena kesal, ketika mengingat pristiwa Cemilannya di makan.

"Ya dia memakannya, seperti menonton bioskop saja." Sambung Ino.

"Bukannya itu salah mu Chouji, makan di jam pelajaran." Lanjut Shikamaru. Chouji terlihat bersalah ketika mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Ya memang benar, tapi jangan sampai di makan juga!"

Di jalan yang sama dengan Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino di depan jalan mereka ada Sakura bersama Naruto yang menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Hei Sakura! Tadi aku lihat di kelas! Kau sedang membicarakan apa dengan Madara Sensei? Tidak biasanya dia bicara dengan mu, apa lagi aku lihat kalian berdua terlihat canggung." Sakura Kaget dan menengok ke arah Naruto dengan wajah mulai memerah.

"Ti, tidak ada apa apa kok Naruto!" Jawab Sakura sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara, tapi di mata Naruto, Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu. dan salah satu alis naruto terangkat ke atas.

"Mencurigakan." ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa? Aku jadi ingin tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Ino ikut nimbrung di dalam pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura.

"tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok Ino."

"Tadi kalau tidak salah dengar kalian berdua membicarakan Madara Sensei kan?" Tebak Ino ingin memastikan apa yang dia dengar.

"Ino kebiasaan mu jelek sekali, menguping pembicaraan orang tidak baik." Naruto menyambar percakapan Ino.

"Bukannya kau sama saja Naruto!" Ucap Sakura ketus pada Naruto.

"Hei Ino, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu." Tanya Sakura pada Ino sambil membuang Naruto yanga ada di dekatnya.

"Huaah!" Naruto tersiak dengan kasar oleh Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino bengong, yang melihat Sakura terlihat malu-malu.

"Menurut mu, cowok di marga Uchiha seperti apa?"

"Menurut ku, mereka sangat luar biasa! Membahana, Cool dan Kyaaa" Ino terlihat Antusias seperti fangirling Idol boys band Kebetulan Sasuke lewat di dekat mereka.

"Apa lagi kalau orang itu seperti Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Ino yang luluh melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Aku juga berpikir sama dengan mu," Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi di banding Sasuke, menurut ku Itachi sangat mempesona." Ino memanggut pada Sakura yang artinya setuju. Jika Itachi itu lebih menawan di banding Sasuke.

"Itachi senpai, pembawaannya cool tapi friendly. Makanya dia juga salah satu senpai favourite ku di sekolah. Tapi aku lebih memilih Sasuke." Sakura melirik Ino yang nampak bersemangat membahas cowok di marga Uchiha.

"Karena Sasuke lebih menantang, tidak ada siapapun wanita yang berani mendekatinya kan!" Lanjut Ino.

"Kau benar, Lalu menurut mu bagaimana dengan Madara Sensei?" Ino terlihat kaget ketika Sakura bertanya tentang gurunya yang bernama Madara.

"Ahaha, bagaimana ya aku menjawabnya." Ino hanya cengengesan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ketika pertanyaan itu di lontarka kepada dirinya.

Sementara Naruto berusaha menguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry Blossom In The School

Naruto Fandom

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author Fanfic : Esmeraldat

pair : MadaSaku

"Ayolah ino, katakan saja. Apa pendapat mu."

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya.

"Aku malu mengungkapkannya Sakura. Soalnya Madara Sensei itu Terlalu tampan tapi juga terlalu menyeramkan." Sakura terlihat terkejut ketika mendengarkan bisikan dari Ino.

"Sebenarnya, Sensei di sekolah sebelah kita, juga mengincar dirinya! Tapi dia extra Hard untuk di takklukkan, lebih susah dari kita mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke." Lanjut Ino, Sakura tersentak kaget yang berpose siaga dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Masa!"

'Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud dia tadi di ruang UKS itu sensei sekolah sebelah. Mungkin begitu.' Pikir Sakura di alam Nalurinya.

"Ia! Selain itu karena dia galak, jadi dia dikenal dengan julukan Killer Sensei!." Lanjut ino dengan agak serius dengan pose melipatkan tangan di tubuhnya tapi salah satu tangannya berada di dagunya.

"Ahaha, tapi menurut ku dia lumayan manis." Ino kaget lihat pengakuan Sakura dengan pose waspada.

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang Sakura?! Si Shinigami itu kau bilang manis!"

"Ahaha, tapi itu memang benar kan!"

"Apanya yang benar?! Dan kenapa kau malah mentertawainya?!" Ino terlihat panik ketika melihat Sakura tertawa.

"Kau tidak mau salah satu weapon susano nya terlempar kemari kan?! Sakura!"

"Ahahaha"

"Jangan tertawa! Kau membuat ku takut!!"

Sementara itu di jalan yang sama dengan Sakura, Ino dan murid kelas 1-B lainnya beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

"Hatchuu!" Orang yang di bicarakan oleh Ino dan Sakura pun bersin.

"Apa karena kau jatuh cinta, itu membuat hidung mu gatal." Goda Hashirama yang berjalan di samping ku sambil tersenyum nyengir pada ku, aku hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Diam kau Hashirama!" Bentak ku dengan tatapan sinis. Hashirama pun mendadak murung sambil jongkok mencoret-coret aspal dengan jarinya beserta awan gelap di atasnya.

Aku pun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hashirama yang terlihat murung, karena beberapa siswi yang lewat di dekat kami mentertawai tingkahnya. Aku tidak mau di cap aneh begitu.

Tap tap tap

Hashirama pun kembali mengejar ku dan berjalan di samping ku sambil merangkul bahu ku.

"Hei Madara, sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran! Siapa siswi yang kau sukai?" Tanya Hashirama pada ku dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat ingin tahu.

'Untuk apa dia tahu?' pikir ku sambil melirik Hashirama dengan agak sinis.

". . ." Aku hanya diam saja, saat dia bertanya seperti itu. Lagi pula bahaya juga, jika ada yang tahu kalau aku menyukai. . . Aku melihat Sakura yang berjalan agak jauh di depan ku.

"Tidak masalah, jika kau tidak mau memberi tahu aku. Aku punya cara lain untuk mengetahuinya." Hashirama mengacungkan jempol padaku sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dengan senyum cengirnya.

"Perasaan ku tidak enak, dengan senyum mu itu. Hashirama." tanpa sadar aku merasa keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh badan ku.

"Sekarang kau ikut aku!" Hashirama langsung menarik salah satu tangan ku dan berlari ke arah murid-murid yang berjalan di depan kami.

"Hei! Hei! Hashirama apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan Seret Aku Seperti Ini!" Aku pun terseret seret saat dibawa lari olehnya.

"Kita mulai dari kelas 1-A!" Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di salah satu Siswi kelas 1-A lalu menyodorkan diri ku pada siswi itu, sayangnya siswi itu nampak terkejut saat aku di sodorkan ke padanya.

"Huaah! Ada apa ini Hashirama Sensei Madara Sensei! Aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah pada kalian" Jeritnya ketakutan karena melihat ku dan Hashirama dia pun menunduk nunduk minta maaf pada ku dan juga Hashirama. Lalu siswi itu pun pergi berlari dari kami.

"Ternyata bukan," Gumamnya dengan sok kerennya.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HASHIRAMA!" Teriak ku kesal. Dia tidak menghiraukan diri ku yang terlihat kesal, tapi dia malah melirik siswi yang berada tidak jauh di dekat kami, dia kembali menyeret ku dan menyodorkan diri ku pada siswi itu. Hal yang sama pun siswi itu terlihat ketakutan saat melihat ku.

"Tidak ada reaksi." Hashirama bergumam lagi. Aku mulai menyipitkan mata ku pada Hashirama. Apa mungkin ini caranya untuk mengetahui siapa siswi yang aku sukai.

'Gawat! Bahaya jika dia menyeret ku ketempat di mana Sakura berada!' Aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki ku untuk melarikan diri, Tapi gerakan tangannya lebih cepat dari pada langkah kaki ku dan aku pun terseret kembali!

'Jika saja Saringgan ku bisa di aktifkan! Sayangnya hanya fanfic Slice of Live!'

Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali pada setiap siswi kelas 1-A yang kami temui di sepanjang jalan. Aku sampai bosan di sodorkan satu persatu pada siswi-siswi itu. Sampai ada yang berbisik membicarakan ke konyolan kami.

"Hashirama Sensei dan Madara Sensei sedang apa?"

"Ahaha mereka terlihat konyol sekali."

Pada akhirnya dimana saat Hashirama membawa ku ke murid kelas 1-B. Dia berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah segerombolan Para siswi dan tidak hanya ada Sakura saja disana, tapi Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata dan Tenten ada bersama dengannya, selain itu bukan hanya ada Siswi saja tapi para siswa pun juga ada di sana. Setelah Hashirama datang membawa ku ke Siswi kelas 1-B aku malah nampak terlihat berlari berlawanan arah di depan mereka,sayangnya tangan ku di pegang kuat olehnya jadi aku tidak bisa melarikan diri. Para siswi dan siswa pun terkejut melihat kami berdua.

"Hashirama sensei ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan lugu, tapi Hashirama tidak menjawab tapi dia malah menyodorkan ku di depan siswi kelas 1-B tepat di depan Haruno Sakura, karena dia berdiri paling depan di antara siswi lainnya. Tanpa sadar pipi ku berasa panas dan aku juga melihat Sakura yang wajahnya mulai memerah, apa jangan-jangan wajah ku terlihat seperti itu. Hashirama sendiri terlihat tersenyum lebar ketika mendapatkan apa yang ingin dia cari.

WHUSSSS

Aku berlari secepat kilat menghindarkan diri dari siswi bernama Haruno Sakura, beserta teman-temannya.

'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HASHIRAMA! MEMPERMALUKAN KU DI DEPAN MURID-MURID KU!' Jerit batin ku. Yang ingin sekali aku menghancurkan h satu bangunan di sakitar ku!

Dengan sangat kesal campur malu, aku melemparkan sebuah batu kerikil ke sungai yang berada di depan ku sambil duduk di tepi sungai.

"Bodoh sekali Hashirama! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku tidak ingin memberitahu siapa siswi yang aku sukai." Aku merebahkan diri ku ke atas rumput hijau dan dengan sangat kaget aku mendapatkan sosok Hashirama yang berdiri disebuah jembatan yang tidak jauh berada di dekat ku.

"Untuk apa kau mengikuti ku!" Tanya ku ketus pada dirinya sambil membalik badan yang membelakanginya. Hashirama hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ahaha, kau ini. Seperti anak kecil saja Madara." Tawanya di atas jembatan. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah ku dan duduk di dekat ku yang sedang berbaring.

"Sudah puas! Mempermalukan ku." Singgungku yang agak jengkel, karena saat ini dia tahu siapa yang aku sukai.

"Ya, aku sudah puas dan aku juga merasa sangat senang sekali." jawabnya sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah sungai.

"Senang untuk apa?! Untuk bisa menggodai ku atau mempermalukan ku?" Ucap ku sinis.

"Aku senang, karena teman ku yang selama ini terkenal sangat jahat dan Killer Sensei bisa mendapatkan cintanya juga."

"Apa si, Ucapan mu bikin kuping ku gatal." Tepis ku dengan marasa malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau menyukai Haruno Sakura? Madara?" Tanya nya yang membuat ku tersentak kaget.


	6. Chapter 6

Epsd 6

Cherry Blossom In the Konoha High School

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Esmeraldat Foxburre

"Lalu sejak kapan kau menyukai Haruno Sakura? Madara?" Tanya Hashirama yang membuat ku tersentak kaget. Aku pun terloncat bangun dari tempat berbaring ku dan menatap kesal Hasirama yang selalu saja ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Apa kau harus menanyakan sampai sejauh itu Hasirama." Aku berdiri di sisinya yang sedang duduk mendangah ke arah ku.

"Sekalian saja kau tanyakan, dimana aku lahir, siapa suster yang membantu persalinan ibu ku. Siapa Nama anjing ku." Gerutu ku kesal sambil berjalan mendaki tepi sungai yang seperti bukit.

"Hiruko!" Seru Hasirama yang bangkit dari rumput di tepi sungai yang telah dia duduki.

"Aku tahu nama Anjing mu Hiruko!" Dia mengejarku mendaki bukit.

"Dan Nama pacar mu Haruno Sakura!" Ucap Hasirama dengan lantang sambil tertawa lebar yang membuat ku jadi parno seketika.

"HEI APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN! DIA BELUM JADI PACAR KU HASHIRAMA!"

"Ahahaha tidak perlu malu-malu begitu Madara! Ahaha lihat wajah mu memerah lagi! Ahaha."

"BERISIK KAU HASHIRAMA! BAGAIMANA JIKA ADA YANG MENDENGAR!" Aku berteriak padanya dan aku membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"MADARA TUNGGU AKU!" teriaknya yang melihat ku pergi meninggalkannya.

Hari semakin senja, Hashirama merangkul pundak ku sepanjang jalan yang kami telusuri.

"Tumben sekali kau pulang bersama ku, biasanya kau selalu bersama dengan adik mu." lirik ku padanya

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin bernostalgia bersama mu." Jawab Hashirama dengan cengir, aku hanya bilang "Ha!" dengan membelalakkan kedua mata ku.

"Hei! Aku bosan jadi Sensei, bagaimana hari ini kita kembali jadi muda seperti waktu kita di SMA." Aku semakin terkejut dengan ide yang ada di benak otaknya itu, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu, memangnya waktu bisa di ulang?

"Hei! kenapa kau berwajah seperti meremehkan ku begitu Madara!" dia melihat ku kesal karena aku terkikik pelan.

"Kau ini, memang apa yang bisa kita lakukan di usia kita yang seperti ini, menjadi muda seperti di SMA. Kau ini lucu sekali" Aku tertawa agak meremehkannya. Tapi dia malah membusungkan dadanya dan menepuknya.

"Siapa yang bilang! Kita ini masih muda! Jiwa muda tumbuh di setiap diri manusia!"

"Hei! hei hentikan bicara mu jangan seperti Maito Guy! Begitu!" ucap ku heran campur malu yang melihat teman ku bertingkah seolah-olah dia ini masih sekolah menengah atas.

Mata Hashirama tampak bersinar ketika melirik ku. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat teman ku yang pesimis ini menjadi lebih optimis."

"GYAA!" Dengan secepat kilat Hashirama menarik tangan ku dan membawa ku lari.

"Hei! Jangan tarik aku seperti ini! Hashirama!" Jerit ku yang hilang bersama angin.

"Aku akan membawa kita berdua ke tempat yang akan membuat kita kembali menjadi muda!"

"MEMANGNYA ADA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry Blossom

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Esmeraldat Foxburre

"YA inilah! Tempat dimana kita akan menjadi kembali muda." Hashirama membentangkan kedua tangannya yang membelakangi sebuah gedung besar dengan lalu lalang orang-orang, dan berbagai macam pusat perbelanjaan di dalamnya.

"Mall?" Aku memiringkan kepala ku dengan sangat heran, untuk apa dia membawa kita berdua ke sebuah Mall.

"Ya! Mall!" Hashirama meyakinkan ku yang tidak yakin.

"Untuk apa kita ke Mall Hashirama, ini bukan tempat yang akan membuat kita kembali muda!"

"Akh~~ kau ini Madara, apa kau lupa dulu kita sering ketempat ini!"Hashirama menyikut pinggang ku dan sepertinya aku mulai menyadari apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Sudah lama sekali sejak kami lulus dari SMA dan melanjutkan ke jenjang Universitas, kami berdua tidak pernah kembali berkunjung ke tempat bermain kami dan sibuk mencari pekerjaan. Tapi kali ini sepertya dia ingin bermain. Aku hanya tersenyum. Hashirama juga ikut tersenyum ketika melihat ku tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai ingat kan Madara." Dia terkikik kecil.

"Ya tentu saja aku sudah ingat dan hari ini kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya ku padanya yang terlihat berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita, memulai dengan." Kami berdua saling berpikir dan mengatakannya secara bersamaan.

"DANCE REVOLUTION!"

"Wah itu ide bagus Madara!" Seru Hashirama tampak senang dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada ku

"Ternyata pikiran kita sama!" aku menjentikan jari ku

Kami berdua mendatangi zona game dan berdiri di depan mesin menari yang di atas mesin itu terdapat tulisan 'Dance Revolution' yang sangat besar dengan music j-pop dan berbagai macam lagu lainnya yang terdengar sangat kencang.

"Sudah lama sekali! Kita tidak bermain benda usang ini kan Hashirama!" Aku meletakkan Tas di dekat lantai dance yang memiliki 5 kotak berwarna-warnai yang menyala terang, sembari membuka blezer ku yang aku letakkan di tiang penyanggah yang berdiri tegak menjadi satu di bagian lantai dance.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sadar sekali! Ahaha!" Hashirama tercengir melihat ku yang sudah berada di atas lantai dance.

"Hei! Hashirama apa kau akan mengenakan seragam itu saat kita bermain." Hashirama tersentak dan menyadari ketika Jas dan Blezernya lupa di tanggalkan saat menaiki lantai dance.

"Benar juga, aku sampai lupa" Hashirama melepaskan Jas dan Blezernya.

"Hari ini kita main sampai puas!" Seru Hashirama sambil menunjukkan kartu member zona gamenya.

"Ayo kita berduel! Hari ini aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu!" Ucapku dengan sangat percaya diri. Kami berdua mulai mengaktifkan permainannya dan memilih secara acak lagu yang di mainkan dengan level Hard.

Narator : Sementara itu

Di saat Madara dan Hashirama menari di permainannya, beberapa Siswi dan siswa yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka di zona permainan terhipnotis dengan permainan mereka berdua yang bernari breakdance. Orang-orang melihat mereka sedang berduel di lantai mesin game dance revolution, yang terkadang berkali kali mereka saling merebut lantai dance satu sama lain. untuk saling mengecoh. Ya itu semua dimulai oleh kita sudah tahu siapa pelakunya yaitu Madara, tapi Hashirama tetap bisa menyeimbangkan langkahnya dan merebut kembali lantai dance milik Madara. Ya itulah yang mereka lakukan dengan badan yang meliuk kesana kemari mengikuti music yang di keluarkan dari mesin game.

"Hebat !" Salah satu siswi melihat terkesima oleh permainan yang di lakukan oleh Hashirama dan Madara.

"Mereka berdua itu bukannya seorang Sensei?! Di konoha high School!" seorang siswi bertanya kepada temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hashirama dan Madara karena dia baru saja melihat seragam guru yang di letakkan di tiang sisi lantai dance, Tapi temannya yang terpana dalam diam di hatinya berteriak

"KYAAA MEREKA KEREN SEKALI!" Hanya saja orang lain tidak dapat mendengarnya.

beberapa jam kemudian, yang terhitung cukup lama. Hashirama dan Madara bermain hingga 10 kali dan saat langkah terakhir mereka terhenti dengan pose yang lumayan keren hingga keringat bercucuran dan membuat kemeja putih mereka basah akan keringat. Mereka berdua terjatuh dan saling menyandar ditubuh rekannya masing-masing.

"HUAAAHHH KEREN!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Sorak soray dan tepuk tangan siswa dan siswi yang melihat mereka berdua di zona permainan dengan sangat terkagum-kagum. Sementara si pelaku kehabisan napas karena kelelahan.

Hal yang menghebohkan di zona game ini pun membuat beberapa siswi merekam aktifitas mereka ke dalam sebuah video dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh media sosial utamanya adalah Youtube!

Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan video mereka yang tersebar di Youtube.

bersambung.

Notes : entah kenapa gw merasa mereka kaya anak kecil banget XD kelakuan ya ampun!

thanks ya yang udah baca dan mampir, juga untuk dukunganya XD

semoga saya bisa namatin cerita ini


End file.
